Playground
by Kyjoun
Summary: Two kids meet in a playground. And, as kids do, they become friends. Origin of Carlos' and Logan's friendship and something else that you all know and love… Cargan. Big Time Rush. No slash. One-shot.


Two kids meet in a playground. And, as kids do, they become friends. Is this the start of a real life-long friendship?

* * *

><p>It was a windy fall day. Summer had ended not too long ago, and already the leaves were changing. Hues of yellow and orange inhabited both the trees and the cold playground floor, swaying and dancing whenever the wind blew.<p>

A small child, who looked to be no more than six years old, arrived on the playground, smiling, hand-in-hand, with a woman dressed in office clothes. The boy had managed to convince the adult to take him there after work. And she was happy to oblige. She loved nothing more than seeing his smiling face, even if it meant sneaking out of work early to make it happen.

The boy, pale and dark haired, caught a look at the massive playground and quickly let go of the woman's hand, running in the direction of the swings. The woman sighed, smiling. She knew that the swings were the boy's favorite, and that she couldn't have gotten him to come back no matter what she did. She felt that the only thing she could do was yell at the boy to be safe and to have fun.

The boy, still running, turned his head just in time to see the woman sitting on a park bench after having heard her say something. The boy could not make out the exact words, but he didn't let this stop him as this outing was something he had been waiting for since he had seen the park a few days before. He'd seen the place while heading home. The expanse of the playground, the amount of children playing, and the swings had been what had caught his attention. The swings most of all. How the boy loved the swings. Losing himself in the feeling of being untouchable, of being above the world looking down on it, of having nothing hurt him, could always lift his spirits up. It could always make him feel happy, no matter what the situation.

He was panting when he reached the swings, but it wasn't a big deal. Swinging would soon help him forget the shortness of breath he was experiencing. Taking a seat on a blue swing, and pushing back as far as he could, he started swinging. The boy, having built up a steady pace with the pumping of his legs, was gaining altitude quickly and didn't notice when another boy took the swing next to his.

The second boy, a little taller than the first and around the same age, quickly reached a height that he deemed appropriate and jumped off. The first boy saw how the other flew weightlessly across the air for a few moments and then land in a pile of leaves. Having seen that, he slammed his feet against the ground in an attempt to slow down. Once he had stopped, he went over the other kid, who was on the floor laughing, wanting to ask him how he had done that.

The second kid noticed the pale kid walking his way and had shifted into a sitting position to get a better look at him.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Carlos." He continued, flashing a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Logan." The pale kid answered, but before he could continue Carlos had spoken up.

"So, what's up?" Again, smiling.

"Well…" Logan said, stretching out the word for a few seconds, before almost unintelligibly spitting out: "Can you show me how to do that?"

"What? Jumping off the swings? That's easy, I'll teach you!" Responded Carlos excitedly. He stood up, taking Logan by the wrist and pulling him in the direction of the swings.

"Now, swing." Ordered Carlos once they had reached the swings.

"How do I jump?" Asked a confused Logan.

"I'll tell you when you're swinging." Carlos responded while pointing to the swing.

Logan looked cautiously at Carlos, inspecting his face. He wondered why he wouldn't tell him at the moment. But before he could voice his thoughts, Carlos told Logan to trust him.

"Why?" Asked Logan.

"Just trust me." Answered a smiling Carlos.

Logan quietly nodded and started swinging. He had forgotten all about Carlos until he heard him say something.

Carlos yelled again. "Let go, let go now!"

Logan, having decided to trust Carlos, let go of the swing's chains and felt himself soar through the air, as he had seen Carlos do before. A few seconds, that seemed more like minutes to Logan, passed before he had fallen in the same pile of leaves Carlos had. Amazed with the feeling, Logan just laid there speechless. At least until Carlos threw himself beside him laughing, causing Logan to do the same. Both of them laid their heads on the pile of leaves and stared at the clouds, while still laughing. Neither of them knew why they were laughing. It could have been some inside joke between them that they hadn't yet grasped, or it could have been the fact that they felt so comfortable around each other after knowing each other for less than an hour.

They kept looking at the clouds until they heard someone call Carlos. Carlos assumed a sitting position, and started looking around for the source of the voice. It was his mother. And Carlos knew why she was calling him, she was about to tell him it was time to go home. Carlos quickly got up and ran to her, asking if he could stay a while longer with his new friend.

Logan heard her say something along the lines of Carlos spending most of his time at the playground already. Then, as Carlos and his mother were leaving, he managed to overhear Carlos' mother say that if he spent any more time at the park he would practically be living there.

Logan, sad that Carlos' was leaving, turned his back on him and his mother and started off in the direction of his own mother. He had already taken a few steps before he felt someone hug him from behind. A tight hug that ended before Logan could hug the person back. He knew who it was.

"Come play with me again!" Logan heard Carlos yell as he made his way back to his mother.

Carlos soon reached his mother who asked him the name of his new friend.

"Logie." He said.

"Logie?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Logie." Carlos answered, as he looked back at Logan and his mother, smiling.

As soon as Logan had reached his mother, he asked her if they could come back the next day. When his mother told him that they definitely could come back, he looked at Carlos and saw how he was smiling at him.

Logan couldn't help but smile back, not really knowing why and not caring either.


End file.
